The Ministry
by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are unable to escape from the Ministry of Magic after retrieving the locket from Umbridge, leaving them trapped in the middle of enemy territory. On Temporary Hiatus!


_**Prologue**_

_**Harry knew at once that they were in trouble. The Atrium was full of people moving from fireplace to fireplace, sealing them off.**_

"_**Harry!" squeaked Hermione. "What are we going to-"**_

"_**Stop!" Harry thundered, and the powerful voice of Runcorn echoed through the Atrium. **_But it was to late, they had just finished sealing off the last one as they froze. Just before it was completely closed, a man came barreling out of it.

To make things worse, the Polyjoice Potion that the trio had drunk earlier chose that moment to wear off; leaving the most wanted person in all of Magical Britain, another highly ranked wanted person, and someone who was supposedly too ill to even move from his bed, smack dab in the Ministry of Magic for all of the people who wanted to capture and/or kill them to see, with no escape.

Everyone had frozen in shock, no one moved or even seemed to breathe. Silence reigned, until Yaxley came running around a corner and shouted, "Seize them!" In response, everyone who had a wand drew it.

But most of the wands were not pointing at Harry and his friends; approximately fifteen percent of the people in the Atrium pointed their wands at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. That group of people only contained everyone loyal to Voldemort, his beliefs, or who just plain disliked Harry and anything to do with him. Add the three percent of people who were under the Imperius Curse, then there was a total of eighteen percent of the people in the Ministry targeting Harry.

Two percent were people who were unsure what to do, whose side to choose, or if it was better to remain neutral; but had drawn their wands just in case.

The people who didn't have wands were the Muggleborns that Harry just rescued. So, they were automatically on Harry's side, and ready to fight for him regardless of their wandlessness. They equaled around eight percent of the people in the Ministry.

The rest of the people with wands, seventy two percent, were pointing them at everyone who was pointing a wand at Harry and his friends. That group of people consisted of everyone who idolized Harry, believed him to be their savior, disliked the people in the other group, knew that Voldemort was the one behind it all and wanted him and his followers gone, wanted to protect their friends and families, or was part of a secret unofficial organization that called themselves 'Potter's Army' or as they referred to themselves in public the 'Pretty Angels', and many others for various reasons of their own.

In the split second after Yaxley shouted, everyone (except that two percent) in the Atrium had chosen their sides.

Potter's Army was an organization that was only known to its members, not even Harry knew about it even, though it was his army. They called themselves Potter's Army because that is exactly what they were. They didn't follow Dumbledore, or Voldemort, or the Ministry before Voldemort took it over; they followed Harry, and Harry alone. They had their own leaders among the group, but they would help Harry win this war in any way they could and would do anything he asked. Their only problem was getting to him and informing him of it without drawing suspicion from those they didn't want to know about it. They couldn't even get close enough to induct those closest to him to inform him, like the Weasleys, Hermione, or anyone else that he trusted. They found this was the perfect time to show their loyalty, and inform him of the group. Plus Harry needed their help, and they weren't about to let anyone hand him over to Voldemort.

Potter's Army started out as a group of people who got together on regular basis and celebrated Harry's defeat of Lord Voldemort and their newfound freedom. Harry was their hero in every sense of the word; even at that point in time they would have done just about anything for him. Many of the people in it were upset with Dumbledore for some reason or another; they didn't like how he handled the war, they wanted to adopt Harry and he got in their way, or something along those lines; making the whole group of people unhappy with him. Over time the group grew, becoming a club of Harry Potter supporters. There were several Hogwarts students in it when Harry started school there, and many others who had children who were also in school with him; so they watched him over the years. They liked what they learned about him, they found him to be a kind, honorable, and trustworthy young man. Their respect of him grew, and so did their dislike of the way that he was treated. Anyone who was against Harry in anyway was booted from the club. By the end of his fourth year of school, everyone in it was willing to go to war for him, and that is exactly what they found they needed to do when he announced Voldemort's return.

Only having roughly two hundred and fifty members they did not have enough influence to be a very vocal group about it, after seeing how the Minister took the news, so they decided to work underground. They made every single member swear an oath of loyalty to Harry; anyone who wasn't willing to swear an oath was Obliviated of all knowledge of what the group was planning and made to believe that the group had dissipated. They had several of the world's most prominent and expert spell craftsmen, warders, curse breakers, and charms and transfiguration experts among them; who all got together and created special pendants that were in the shape of lightning bolts, that only people who were truly loyal to Harry and Harry himself could see. They also helped ward and create various safe houses for the group to use as meeting places and anything else they might need.

One of the major projects that they worked on while trying to find a way to get in touch with Harry was recruiting. They were extremely picky on how they recruited; it couldn't be just anyone, for they had to fulfill certain requirements. Those requirements included being loyal to Harry, willing to do whatever it took to help Harry win the war, willing to make an oath of loyalty to Harry, and a few other less important things. Anyone who failed to meet all the requirements was erased of all knowledge of the group. It was harder to join them than to become an Auror.

The pendants helped to make it easier to recruit people; letting them know who to trust, and making it easier to pinpoint those loyal to Harry. Recruiting was a very difficult task, since there were not that many people who fulfilled all of the qualifications or were willing to do what was necessary; and that was made even more difficult by the fact that not many people believed him, and even less were actually loyal to him outside of his friends. By the end of his fifth year, they had succeeded in recruiting only about twenty five people from Great Britain. After Voldemort's return was widely known and believed, recruiting did pick up, but not as much as they hoped for. They only succeeded in recruiting about fifty more people by the time Harry arrived at the Ministry that day.

They did do some recruiting from foreign countries, but it was hard to spread outside of Britain without drawing too much attention to themselves; it was also difficult to find people willing to mess with foreign affairs, when most people believed that what happened in Britain was none of their concern. They only succeeded in recruiting around one hundred foreigners.

So Potter's Army, on September 2nd in the year the year 1997, totaled somewhere around four hundred and twenty five people from all over the world. In the Ministry at the time was around one hundred out of the four hundred and twenty five of them.

Unknown to everyone outside of Potter's Army, was that the Ministry did not have as much sway as they thought they did. Potter's Army was successful in finding many people in Great Britain who did not believe or follow everything they said. They just didn't know how much they could do if they stood against the Ministry, because they all thought that their group of people against them was so small. That was another thing that Potter's Army was working on changing. That is why so many people decided to stand against Yaxley.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at everyone around them, and were filled with a new sense of hope, joy, and relief.

Yaxley and everyone who had their wands pointed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione dropped them, each having several wands pointed at them. The person with the least wands on him had only three. Yaxley had as many as ten wands visibly pointed at him, and five of those were directly touching him.

The man who had just come out of the floo, Kingsley Shacklebolt (he was one of the people with a wand on Yaxley, his directly touching Yaxley's throat), turned to Harry and said, "So what are your orders, boss?"

-HarryRules*HarryRules*HarryRules-

That night no one outside who was not currently inside the Ministry knew what had happened there that day. In fact, they could no longer remember a Ministry of Magic; they knew there used to be one, but they had no idea what happened to it. Voldemort knew that, somehow, someone had dealt him a horrendous blow, but he didn't know what it was. The only thing that everyone knew for sure was that the list of missing people had increased by tenfold.

Absolutely everyone was checked with the Ministry's supply of Veritaserum; no one, no matter what proof they had was passed over, and that included Ron and Hermione; the only one to be spared was Harry, because everyone knew that if Voldemort had gotten to him everyone would know it, which left him the one to be administering the potion. Everyone at the Ministry found to be a supporter of Voldemort found themselves thrown through the veil long before the day was out; including Umbridge and Yaxley. The people who were under the Imperius Curse were put into holding cells to stop them from doing anything; they were also kept under special surveillance. Anyone else found to be against Harry was thrown out of the Ministry and sent home with their memory modified. The only people who were left there was Harry's group of supporters; which included Arthur and Percy Weasley (who had finally seen his mistake and was trying to find a way to make it up to his family and Harry), and Kingsley.

The Ministry of Magic was now a fortress under the Fidelius Charm and controlled by none other than Harry James Potter.

**-End Prologue-**


End file.
